digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bagra Army
The Bagura Army is a mysterious legion of Digimon that seeks to conquer the Digital World. Members * Baguramon: Leader of the Bagura Army. * Baalmon: A mysterious cloaked digimon referred to as a "Death God", the "Mystic Assasin", and part of the nobility. Three Commanding Officers * Blastmon * Lilithmon: The female member of the Three Commanding Officers. She commands IceDevimon. * Tactimon: The strongest of the Three Commanding Officers. He commands MadLeomon, Neptunmon and AncientVolcamon. Zone platoons These Digimon are in charge of the Digital World's zones, and answer to the three commanding officers. Green Zone * MadLeomon: A powerful, zombified warrior who serves as a general for the Bagura Army, answering to Tactimon. He is the first member of the Army to encounter Team Xros Heart. He rules over the Green Zone. ** Troopmon: Countless humanoid Digimon wearing gas-masks and rifles. ** Chikurimon: Floating, spiky Digimon like sea mines. ** Mammothmon: A large number of powerful, mammoth Digimon. ** Pteramon: A large number of jet/pteranodon-hybrid Digimon. ** Minotarumon: A large number of cyborg minotaur Digimon. ** Coelamon: An Ancient Fish Digimon serves as an earth-swimming spy. ** Orochimon: An Orochi Digimon serves under MadLeomon. It is contained in a cage but released by MadLeomon in order to crush resistance in the Green Zone. MadLeomon sends it after Taiki Kudou, Zenjirou Tsurugi, and Akari Hinomoto when he discovers them in the forest, and Orochimon proceeds to trap them against a cliff-face. Before it can finish the humans off, however, Shoutmon and Ballistamon intervene. Orochimon is then absorbed by MadLeomon to form MadLeomon (Orochi Mode), and when that form is defeated, Orochimon is deleted. ** Drimogemon: A drill-nosed mole Digimon used by MadLeomon to dig holes under the Village of Smiles causing bamboo spires to pop out. It was destroyed when Zenjiro threw the Star Sword at the lit area where Drimogemon is. ** Apemon: Some Apemon accompanied MadLeomon in his attack on the Village of Smiles. MadLeomon merged with three of them to become MadLeomon Final Mode hybrid. * MachLeomon: A Digimon similar to MadLeomon who serves as the Green Zone ruler in the manga. Island Zone * Neptunmon: He serves as a general of the Bagura Empire's sea army and serves under Tactimon. He rules in the Island Zone and seeks the Island Zone's Code Crown. ** Mantaraymon: Giant manta ray Digimon that wear aircraft carrier-style harnesses and transport Neptunmon's army. ** Gizamon: A large number of spike-backed frog-like Digimon under Neptunmon's command. One serves as Neptunemon's right hand man. ** Divermon: A large number of fishman-like Digimon. Some are used to pilot the Mantaraymon. ** Octomon: A giant octopus Digimon that wields a sword and ink gun. ** Flymon: A bunch of fly Digimon that work for Neptunemon. ** Ebidramon: A shrimp-like Digimon. ** Seadramon: A bunch of sea dragon Digimon that work for Neptunemon. Magma Zone * AncientVolcamon: One of the strongest Digimon in the Bagura Army, reigning the Magma Zone while being kept calm until his power is needed. ** SkullMeramon: A fire-elemental Digimon who serves as a lieutenant under AncientVolcamon. ** Meramon: A bunch of fiery Digimon that makes up AncientVolcamon's army. ** Frigimon: Some were used by SkullMeramon to keep AncientVolcamon from erupting. Lake Zone * IceDevimon: IceDevimon is one of Lilithmon's servants. He leads an army of Icemon and Troopmon into attacking the Lake Zone. After the "defrost" of Daipenmon, he is sealed in its blue popsicle. ** Icemon: A large group of icy Digimon that forms IceDevimon's army. ** Troopmon: Hold ice-bazookas and forms part of the army. ** Pteramon: Some were shown carrying the Icemon in IceDevimon's army. * Daipenmon: Originally sealed in the thick ice, Daipenmon is released under Lilithmon's order. It then sealed IceDevimon in its blue Kakikaki-kun and replaced him to command the attack. It combines with IceDevimon into IceDevimon Daipenmon Reinforced Absorbent under the influence of Lilithmon's power. Sand Zone * SkullScorpiomon * Vilemon Heaven Zone Former members * Dorulumon: A wolf-esque Digimon who was once Tactimon's right-hand man. He later becomes a team member of Xros Heart. * BlueMeramon: A blue fiery Digimon who was SkullMeramon's right-hand man. He later helped Xros Heart to escape. Category:Organizations in Digimon Category:Antagonists